Una Nueva Forma
by c.anibal2000
Summary: "Ser o No Ser" dependerá de cada uno de nosotros, pero de vez en cuando cada quien nesecita sus empujones para seguir "Evolucionando" como ser humanos que somos...
1. Muerte de la desesperación Part I

Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que hago este fic por pura diversión para mis queridos espectadores.

Este es un nuevo fic y si me preguntan por qué no he continuado con los otros es por qué tengo un mísero problema con la actualización de proyecto Shinji Ikari y la oscuridad del ideal Kyuby está muy ocupado con la universidad por lo que por ahora no puede actualizar el fic y desgraciadamente no subo capitulo si él no lo revisa para que no nos quede mal sabor de boca.

Si me preguntan de dónde saque la idea de este nuevo fic pues les diré la verdad, ni idea. Solo les diré que verán a un Shinji muy pero muy jodidamente OP (no me refiero a que tirara galaxias por doquier sino más bien a un Shinji con un carácter muy jodido, muy pero muy jodido :3)

Sin más locuras por parte del escritor empezamos con este fic… solo cabe aclarar que estos capítulos serán cortos de 1.5k a 3k de palabras, no esperen mucho con la cantidad de palabras pero me permitirá seguir actualizando constantemente (1-2 veces por semana espero xD)

* * *

 **Muerte de la desesperación.**

-esto tiene que ser una jodida puta broma ¿verdad?-. Decía un chico muy frustrado, esperando en un teléfono descompuesto o al parecer no había señal.

-ya que de por si vine por la hermosura que está en la foto y se paso viene tarde, ¿es una cualidad de todas las mujeres no? O será que solo pasa conmigo…-. Sollozaba ya el pequeño.

Pensando y pensando no se dio cuenta que un misil se dirigía directamente hacia él; logro esquivarlo por poco pero el observo hacia donde se dirigía el misil, un gigante, no eso queda corto para el… acaso eso era una nave espacial intercontinental…

-este día no puede ir de mal en empeor verdad… ¿los chinos y los americanos ya no saben que inventar verdad?-. dijo con suma tranquilidad hasta que cerró los ojos por la fuerte explosión; medito si este era su fin pero lentamente abrió los ojos como si ya estuviera en su amado cielo de no trabajar… y con muchas chicas lindas por doquier… pero claro que no enfrente estaba un coche deportivo azul con una lindura abriendo la puerta.

-sube-. Ordeno la hermosura de la foto.

El muy cobardemente o mejor dicho muy inteligente quería escapar de ese campo de gurerra de los Japoneses vs los americanos o chinos.

-uufff eso estuvo cerca…-. Decía la hermosura-. Asi que tu debes ser Ikari Shinji verdad…-

-en efecto señorita…-. Mientras intentaba leer lo que decía la foto que guardaría para después :3.

-Katsuragi pero llámame Misato ¿está bien?-. Pregunto de una forma adorable con un puchero en sus mejillas, Shinji quedo admirado por la actitud despreocupado de Misato pero ya llevaba un punto menos… Llegaba tarde, casi moría por eso, asi que era perfectamente entendible.

-en ese caso usted llámeme Shinji…-. Decía mirando hacia el camino, lo que le llamo la atención por uno de los espejos laterales del carro fue por que todos los aviones japoneses se estaba retirando…

-Misato… no crees que es raro que los aviones se den por vencidos tan rápido…-. Preguntaba aun sin comprender ni un carajo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿rendirse?...-. Arreglo el retrovisor y exactamente solo una cosa paso por su cabeza-. O mierda… ¡una bomba N2!-. Cogió a Shinji y lo contramino contra sus piernas intentando protegerlo y boom todo desapareció en una milésima de segundo… El carro giro violentamente y los dos gracias a las posibilidades infinitas que el universo crea… estaban a salvo de peligro.

Minutos pasaron y pasaron.

-vamos una vez mas Shinji no por nada tienes ese cuerpo-. Decía Misato comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Roger… 3, 2, 1 ahora Misato…-. Y empujaron el carro para ponerlo en 4 ruedas otra vez… pero aun había un problema el carro no encendía por lo que se robaron todas las baterías de los autos de alrededor.

Continuando con su camino Misato iba muy extrañada de que Shinji no preguntara absolutamente nada acerca sobre los que había pasado.

-¿no tienes alguna pregunta acerca de lo que ha pasado?-. Pregunto Misato.

-pues realmente no… ya entendí casi todo-. Dijo el Chico muy pensativo.

-¿en serio?-.

-pues sí, ¿acaso no es una guerra contra los americanos o chinos?-. Debido a eso casi chocan por segunda vez y Misato casi queda noqueada por pegarse muy duro contra el volante-. Solo bromeo ¿ok?-.

Asi que al chiquillo le gusta bromear ¿eh?-. Dijo con la cara más macabra que se pudo haber imaginado… y el carro empezó a moverse de un lado y la cabeza de Shinji pego contra uno de los vidrios.

-otro punto menos…-. Dijo con voz baja pero Misato uso el oído ultra sónico que las mujeres tienen y lo escucho por lo que Shinji se gano otro cabezazo contra el vidrio.

[NERV, japon, profundidad: desconocida]

Se encontraban perdidos, muy perdidos… y una puerta que al parecer era un elevador se abrió y de allí salió una rubia muy hermosa con un lunar precioso, y en… ¡traje de baño de una sola pieza! Y de paso… con una bata de laboratorio encima… o que dulzura pensaba el castaño.

-asi que tu eres el tercer elegido… Ikari Shinji…-. Decía la rubia mientras leía un informe.

-oh Rits ¿qué tal?-. Intentaba disimular la peli morado.

-Misato llegas tarde y eso que estamos cortos de personal y tú por allí paseándote por todas las instalaciones…-. Nuestro querido protagonista solo observo a a la peli morado a los ojos y le dijo con la mirada "¡¿te dije que estábamos perdidos recuerdas?!" y ella solo contesto "¡¿alguien quiere terminar otra vez contra el parabrisas?!" Shinji sudo en frio.

-a donde están mis modales, soy la Dra. Akagi, mucho gusto-. Dijo la Dra.

-el honor es mío…-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-sígueme-.

Los dos estaban con algo de miedo ya que la Dra. Estaba muy enojada y el lugar era completamente oscuro, los dos pensaron que morirían en ese mismo lugar, cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron de pronto y a allí estaba otra nave rara solo que esta era creada por los japoneses.

-allí esta la arma creada por la humanidad, el arma multifuncional Evangelion 01-. Decía la profesora muy orgullosa.

-¿eh?¿dónde?-. Pregunto Shinji, todos cayeron al piso con mucha gracia.

-¿acaso no lo vez?-. pregunto Misato ya un poco fastidiada.

-a si como crees, una persona que no usa lentes como los tuyo o lentes de contacto como la Dra. Akagi no sufriría de daño por los ojos… ¡Por encender la luz de un solo! ¿Acaso están pendejos o qué?-. Decía Shinji mientras ponía las manos sobre sus ojos, todos estaban admirados por la actitud del tercer elegido.

-denme 2 minutos y estoy como nuevo, y denme un par de lentes; les daré otra oportunidad para hacer su entrada-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

[2 minutos mas tarde]

-lol, ¿y esta cosa?-. Decía Shinji mientras se acercaba muy rápido, y logro tocar el mecha por poco-. ¿Asi que es un material de alta resistencia al calor por su densidad?_ todos quedaron impactados por las primeras palabras del elegido.

-y quien es el piloto, acaso es a ¿control remoto?-. Pregunto otra vez el elegido.

-tú vienes exactamente a pilotearlo…-. Dijo una voz ronca que parecía ser, si, exactamente, Gendo Ikari.

-o es ¿en serio? Asi que es exactamente para lo que me llamaste ¿eh? Y qué pasa si ¿me niego?-. Pregunto con una voz muy sarcástica.

-puedes irte por donde viniste…-. Contesto si ganas.

-acaso ¿sigues siendo el idiota que recuerdo? Eres tan estúpido para intentar engañarme otra vez y en mis narices, acaso ¿crees que tu llamarías a tu "inútil hijo" para manejar tal cosa asi como asi?, definitivamente sigues siendo el idiota que recuerdo, me llamaste por qué me necesitas, por que te soy útil ¿no es asi? Pero invirtamos los papeles, yo no te necesito, me da igual si esa cosa que esta allá afuera nos mata, el ser humano es egoísta de por si, como tu… asi que a menos de que me digas "te necesito" olvídate de este señor…-. Dijo Shinji con paso firme hacia la salida, saco de su bolsa de pocas cosas unos audífonos de casco, eras negros con morado y puso una canción y salió por la puerta.

Todos aun seguían en shock por la actitud del chico, definitivamente el puso en su lugar a Gendo, Gendo aun seguía sin moverse, nunca pensó que la actitud de su hijo fuera asi después de los últimos… 10 años.

-trae a Rei…-. Dijo por el intercomunicador.

-pero ¿nos será útil?-. Pregunto del otro lado el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki.

-aun no está muerta… será más útil que el inútil de mi hijo…-. Contesto con rabia.

Shinji iba con paso calmado estaba a punto de tocar el botón para activar el elevador cuando algo lo giro violentamente, si allí estaba la peli morado con lagrimas en los ojos y muy roja, descargo su furia contra él, bofetadas para ser exactos… muchas, muchas bofetadas.

Shinji empezó a abrir los ojos aun que su cara se había inflamado mucho por las bofetadas aun podía observar una línea, una muy delgada línea de luz y se miraba una sombra, era una chica por la confección de su cara.

-¿uh? ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Pregunto muy adolorido de la cara.

-creo que me he pasado…-. Decía una conocida voz.

\- a no me digas... y bien, ¿por qué fue esto?..-. Pregunto Shinji-. Al menos eres la primera mujer que me ha pegado una cacheta, por no decir intentar matarme a bofetadas…-. Decía aun adolorido.

Misato rio un poco y contesto-. Hay una cuidad que te necesita, no lo hagas por tu padre ni por nadie más… hazlo por lo que no ha tenido una oportunidad de cambiar su destino-. Contesto la peli morado.

-está bien… solo que me tendrás que llevar a arrastras…-. Decía Shinji con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un rato Shinji llego a la misma sala sobre el hombro de Misato, todos se le quedaron observando por que tenia molida a golpes la cara.

-bueno piloteare con una condición-. Dijo Shinji.

-a ver ¿cuál es?-. Pregunto la Dra. Akagi.

-un sueldo y no uno cualquiera… quiero un sueldo como el de ese señor de haya…-. Dijo señalando a su padre.

Otra vez, todos en shock, este chico sí que sabia aprovechar las situaciones…


	2. Muerte de la desesperación Part II

**Disclaimer:** _Evangelion no me pertenece y sus personajes aun menos, esta historia solo está hecha para la diversión y entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores._

 _Sin muchas cosas que hablar, empezamos…_

 **—"hola"—.** puente de mandos con el eva.

 _—hola—._ mensajes entre conciencias.

* * *

 **Muerte de la desesperación Parte II**

 **[ _Hangar, Nerv, Profundidad: Desconocida_ ]**

 **—"¿Me escuchas bien, Shinji?"—.** Preguntaba la doctora por el comunicador.

—Fuerte y claro—. Respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cabina.

—En ese caso, empezaremos con el proceso de llenado de LCL… —Se escuchó en todo el hangar.

—¿Eh? —Respondió el chico dentro de la cabina, y se empezaba a asustar, un líquido espeso empezó a salir por debajo de la cabina.

—¿What? Qué diablos es est… —Dejó de hablar, el líquido sobrepasaba su cabeza.

 **—"Relájate, es solo LCL, te permitirá conectarte con la maquina y también puedes respirar". —** Dijo la Dra. Akagi con una tabla con información en sus manos.

 **—"¿Shinji, me escuchas?" —** Preguntó Misato.

—Síp, pero, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Vieja mal humorada… —Decía entre susurros, pero todos los escucharon, ganándose una risa ahogada de parte de todos en el puente de comandos.

 **—"Para empezar, soy tu oficial a cargo y me debes tener más respeto, sino…" —** Dijo mientras se arreglaba las mangas de la chaqueta color rojo que llevaba puesta.

—Claro… el mundo ya se extinguió si te pusieron a cargo… —Dijo entre risas.

 **—"¡Qué te calles he dicho!". —** Explotó Misato.

—Ok, ok, a lo que vamos… —Se defendió el castaño.

—Abriendo compuertas 5 hasta la 206, listos para el lanzamiento… —Decían por los comunicadores del hangar, por lo que los trabajadores salieron lo más rápido posible.

 **—"Roger, 3, 2, 1… fuera". —** Dijo Misato con una sonrisa diabólica **—. "Saliendo por la escotilla número 9".**

Shinji sintió una enorme carga sobre él, mas de 2G (campos gravitatorios) de presión sobre su cuerpo, pensó que no resistiría hasta el final, pero al parecer el universo se compadeció del castaño.

 **[ _Tokyo-3, último bastión de la humanidad_ ].**

 **—"¿Cómo te encuentras?" —** Preguntó Misato.

—Muy mareado. —Dijo con sinceridad.

 **—"Me alegro". —** Contestó con una sonrisa Misato.

—Ok, ok, ya me las pagaras… pero, ¿cómo se supone que muevo esta cosa? —Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **—"Piensa en moverte y te moverás, primero empieza a caminar" —** Dijo la rubia oxigenada.

—Caminar… eso es para novatos… ¡Yo correré! —Exclamó con mucho orgullo y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

 **—"66.6% de sincronización" —** Se escuchó a uno de los operarios gritar, por lo que todo el mundo se quedó atónito.

—¿Sincronización?

 **—"Exactamente, es el nivel de control que tú tienes sobre el EVA, para ser tu primera vez, no está mal…" —** Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada la Dra. Akagi, aunque en sus adentros estaba aterrorizada, los primeros dos pilotos se tardaron meses para moverse. Sabía que él había nacido para pilotear un EVA.

—¿Y cómo se supone que suba la sincronización? —preguntó el castaño.

 **—"O te concentras más… o a pura practica" —** Dijo Misato.

—ok… —Dijo un poco decepcionado el piloto.

 **—"A las dos en punto, encontraras al ángel". —** Exclamó rápidamente Misato, con mucho miedo.

—¿Ángel? No se suponía que eran armas creadas por… ¿Los americanos? —Contestó con mucho más miedo.

 **—"Es uno de los mensajeros de dios, que quieren erradicar a la humanidad" —** Dijo fríamente Gendo desde su silla. Estas palabras hicieron mucho eco en la mente de Shinji.

—Y se supone que lo tengo que destruir, ¿no? —Preguntó sarcástico el chico.

 **—"Síp" —** Contestó juguetona Misato.

—Muajajajaja… —Empezó a reír como un maniático—. ¿Es en serio? Esto se pone cada vez aún mejor…

 **—"¿eh?" —** Preguntaron la doctora y la comandante en mando.

—Ese es mi mejor fuerte… ¿Acaso no leyeron los informes de conducta? —Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa macabra sobre sus labios.

 **—"Pero estos no son humanos… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que son! —** Misato gritó por el comunicador.

—Prometo dejarlo medio muerto para que lo examinen. —Dijo Shinji con una mirada confiada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que…

 **—"¡Shinji, a tus 10!"**

Shinji no logró dar la vuelta totalmente y el ángel lo golpeó directamente a sus costillas, el sonido del metal crujiendo fue tan delicioso o si, mmmm… Volviendo al asunto, Shinji se estampó contra uno de los edificios aledaños, quedando incrustado. El ángel rápidamente avanzó por la calle principal para coger al EVA por la cabeza, y el codo derecho del Ángel empezó a crecer y a cambiar de color, se mantuvo por unos segundos así hasta que, ¡apareció un boom! El primer golpe contra la cabeza.

 **[ _Puente de mandos, NERV_ ]**

—¡Mierda! ¡Bajen la sincronizacion del piloto! —Gritó desesperada Misato, le había cogido mucho cariño al pobre chico.

—¡Los sobre-conductores no funcionan! ¡Se sobrecalienta el sistema de enfriamiento! —Gritaba un operario.

(N|A: Sí, señores, se puede sobre-calentar el sistema de enfriamiento xD).

 **[ _Lucha del piloto rebelde_ ]**

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ, CARAJO! — Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, y escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

 _—No morirás aquí… ¡Y cuidado con esa boca, muchachito! —_ Dijo la voz femenina a sus espaldas, él no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, claro, es lo normal de todo chico, reírte cuando estás a punto de morir y escuchas voces a tus espaldas, ¿no?

Cuando al parecer el ataque del Ángel había terminado, lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro del EVA.

 **[ _Puente de mando, NERV Japón_ ].**

—¡El soporte de vida del piloto está cayendo muy rápido! —Gritó Maya, esto alarmó a todos.

—¡¿Cuál es el nivel de consciencia en este momento?! —Preguntó la doctora.

—¡20% y bajando! —Contestó otro operario con cabello azul.

—{Esto tiene que ser una broma}. —Pensó la peli morada en sus adentros.

—¡El EVA está rechazando los soportes de activación, se están desconectando del A-4 al 8-k! —Gritó Aoba desde su computador.

—El EVA se apagó por completo… —Dijeron al unisonó; esto tenía que ser una broma, una mala pasada, esto no podía ser verdad; años de trabajo para evitar y matar Ángeles, y cayeron en la primera batalla…

 **[ _Lucha del piloto rebelde_ ].**

—Hmmm… y ahora, ¿qué hago? —Se preguntó él mismo cuando le corría una gota de sudor frio; de repente, las luces de su alrededor se prendieron de nuevo… dejándolo otra vez ciego.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡PUEDEN EVITAR SEGUIR ACTIVANDO LAS LUCES DE UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ! ¡MIS OJOS EMPIEZAN A DOLERME, POR DIOS! —Dijo sobándose los ojos cuando otra vez se escuchó la voz.

 _—"Deberías ser más agradecido, ¿no crees? Te estoy ayudando a pelear una batalla y tú solo quejándote". —_ Regañó la voz femenina al chico.

—Lo siento… por cierto, ¿quién eres o qué eres? —Preguntó el castaño, revisando el tablero de botones, tal vez encontraba algún botón más o menos importante.

 _—"Algo así, como un fantasma… muajajajaja". —_ Rio con mucha fuerza la figura femenina, pero Shinji le siguió el juego.

 _—"Por cierto, todos los controles ya están restablecidos. Ya se habilitó de nuevo las comunicaciones". —_ Observó la voz femenina.

—Muchas gracias… espero que me vuelvas a ayudar en mis próximas batallas, porque si no, estaré perdido… —Dijo rascándose la nuca.

 **[ _Puente de mandos, NERV_ ].**

Todos aun seguían en silencio y observando como el Ángel se acerba hacia los cuarteles, cada vez se ponía aun peor. El Ángel avanzaba a paso libre por la cuidad, por más que activaran las torretas de auto defensa de el geo-frente, él seguía caminando como una chica kawai por el campo.

El pánico los invadía a cada uno, en sus cabezas ni siquiera trataron de evacuar, sabían que este era su fin.

 **[ _Donde el EVA se seguía haciendo el muerto_ ].**

—Disculpa, pero, ¿me puedes decir como enciendo otra vez esta cosa? —Preguntó el castaño mientras presionaba cada uno de los botones que estaban en el tablero.

 _—"Piensa en encenderlo" —_ Dijo con voz obvia, irritando un poco al chico, pero al final, aun no lo lograba.

—Esta maldita cosa no se quiere encender. ¡¿Qué putas hago ahora?! —Se preguntó Shinji, pegándole al respaldo de su asiento.

 _—"¡Qué te dije!" —_ El chico solo contestó con un: lo siento _—. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo la doctora? Sincronización". —_ Explicó la voz femenina.

—Es verdad… a concentrarme… —Dijo muy alegre.

Minutos pasaron y nada, el EVA seguía sin moverse.

 _—"Aun no te concentras del todo. Sigues pensando en otras cosas" —_ Contestó muy enojada la voz.

—Ok, ok… me concentro. —Dijo él muy sarcástico, y por fin el EVA se levantó muy despacio, pero caminaba poco a poco.

 _—"Bueno, es un avance"._

—Por cierto, ¿es posible reproducir alguna canción aquí? —Preguntó el chico mientras se concentraba por seguir caminando, él aun seguía dolido de su cabeza, muy dolido, pero no lo aparentaba.

 _—"Sí es posible, pero tienes que tener el dispositivo de almacenamiento". —_ Contestó la voz.

—Nunca salgo sin ella —Dijo orgulloso, conectó el dispositivo y empezó a sonar la canción.

[Playing: Faded, Alan Walker].

 _—"¿Asi que este es uno de los géneros post-impacto?"_

—La gente lo cree así, pero en realidad es pre-impacto —Contestó fríamente el muchacho.

 _—"Pero te ayuda a la sincronizacion, ya estás en 54% y aumentando" —_ Dijo la voz.

—Bueno, a partir de aquí me encargo yo… no te preocupes, saldré victorioso por los dos. —Contestó el castaño.

Y el piloto rebelde salió a toda marcha con su canción favorita en los altavoces y con la motivación suficiente para acabar con ese Ángel.

Nota de autor:

Gracias chicos, por los que están leyendo la historia, y no olviden dejar un review, nunca cae mal uno, y además prometo no morder…

Kyuby1: Pensé que habías muerto loco, en serio xD, gracias por tu jugosa review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.


	3. Muerte de la desesperación Part III

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que este fic está hecho única y exclusivamente para entretener a mi querida y estimada audiencia.

Bueno, pensándolo mucho, en mucho… creo que me gusta escribir poco a poco y no estresarme y desvelarme noche tras noche para no olvidar la idea principal… sip uno de mis problemas principales es que olvido rápidamente la idea que quería plasmar por lo que para compensar eso simplemente me desvelaba para no perder la idea xD.

Ya con esto dicho… comenzamos con nuestro fic…

 **-"hola"-.** centro de comunicaciones con el EVA.

 _-"hola"-._ mensajes entre conciencia a Shinji.

* * *

 **Muerte de la desesperación Part III**

 **[ _Puente de mandos, NERV_ ]**

Todos, pero absolutamente todos tenía esa mirada de miedo, terror y sobre todo horror en sus rostros, podían observar como la bestia denominada Ángel avanzaba con paso lento y contento hacia las instalaciones… algunos rezaban a dios, lo cual paradójicamente era el que había enviado a los Ángeles para la destrucción final de los seres humanos.

El comandante Ikari, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la tierra, no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, según el escenario hecho por Seele y su parte se fue por el caño; y ahora que… ¿realmente solo quedaba esperar ansiosamente su muerte?

 **[ _Eva 01, interior de la Entry Plug_ ]**

 _-"al parecer la sincronización con el Eva va en aumento y creciendo exponencialmente… al parecer solo se reportan daños colaterales de estructura craneal, el Ángel realmente te pego fuerte…"-._ La voz femenina No pudo sostener su risa por un momento, haciendo que al piloto rebelde se le hinchara una de las venas de la frente siendo el detonante para que esta voz misteriosa soltara toda su carcajada.

-calla…-. Dijo en murmullos el chico, si bien era orgulloso; él intentaba aceptar sus errores y mejorarlos sino no se podía decir que él era el orgullo de sí mismo.

 _-"si no te apresuras todos en NERV morirán"-._ Dijo la voz femenina ya tomando su tono serio.

-está bien… llego la hora de demostrar todo lo que tenemos…-. Dijo ya un poco más seguro consigo mismo si bien la voz le daba cierta seguridad.

 _-"en 128 segundos hará contacto con las instalaciones, será mejor que te apures"-._ Regaño la voz.

-Roger-. Contesto y aligero el paso del Eva, lo cual empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo cual rápidamente llego a donde estaba el Ángel…

 **[ _Centro de mando, NERV_ ]**

Todos miraban con mucho miedo la pantalla gigante donde se proyectaba el video del Ángel, pero los que los dejó atónitos fue que otra figura humanoide apareciera por detrás y lo tomara por detrás de los brazos.

-¡ese es el Eva 01! Pero cuando se reactivó…-. Dijo uno de los operarios sacando de transe a todos en la sala, rápidamente todos se pusieron alerta y empezaron a teclear sus ordenadores, para mayor sorpresa fue obtener contacto con el piloto, se escuchaba una canción muy alegre.

 **-"Shinji me escuchas"-.** Preguntó Misato muy alegre.

-no… estoy con la música a todo volumen, no puedo escuchar bien-. Contestó el castaño.

 **-"¡bájale al volumen!"-.** Exigía la comandante en jefe.

-¡que le suba al volumen!-. Pregunto el castaño.

 **-"¡que le bajes al volumen, IDIOTA!-.** Gritó a todo pulmón la comandante.

-te entiendo a la primera… Misato-. Dijo con una sonrisa de alegría-. ¿Puedo pregunto cómo debo luchar contra esta cosa?-. Decía mientras forcejeaba para que el Ángel no se librarse de su agarre.

 **-"tienes que atravesar el núcleo rojo que ves entre sus costillas"-.** Dijo la doctora recobrando la compostura.

-es algo así como su… ¿corazón?-. Pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

 **-"aun no lo sabemos… pero creemos que de allí proviene su energía"-.** Contestó la Doctora.

-ahhh… ya veo… y si lo derroto… ¿me puedo quedar con su corazón?-. Pregunto sin vacilar el castaño.

 **-"primero tendríamos que estudiarlo..."-.** Dijo la doctora con cara de póker, este chico era demasiado, pero demasiado raro.

-ok…-. Y el chico esbozó una sonrisa macabra que todos en el centro de mandos observaron con mucho más miedo, el chico que tenían enfrente definitivamente era peor que el mismo Ángel.

 **[ _Tokyo-3, centro suburbano_ ]**

Allí se encontraban forcejeando el colosal Eva y la bestia denominada Ángel, el Ángel forcejeaba con todos sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre del Eva, luego de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo, y solo se escuchó un…

CRACK, exactamente, el Ángel rompió uno de sus brazos para escaparse, Shinji no espero esto de su enemigo y aun peor, no espero que lo golpeara con el mismo brazo roto; Shinji apenas y pudo bloquear ese golpe con las dos manos.

 _-"al parecer... no eres tan malo"-._ Dijo la voz.

-cállate, y a ver… ¿con que se supone que mate esto?-. Se preguntaba el mismo.

- _"pues si no tienes otra que matarlo con las manos ¿no?"-._ Pregunto la voz obviamente-. _"Además asi cumplirás tu promesa, dejarlo medio vivo recuerdas"._

-exactamente…-. Dijo y con la poca distancia que tenia entre el Ángel dirigió el primero puñetazo hacia su rostro pero algo lo detuvo…

-¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?!-. Pregunto a todo pulmón.

 **-"bueno eso es un AT-field"-.** Dijo la doctora.

-¿y eso significa?-. Preguntaba mientras intentaba escapar de los puñetazos del Ángel.

 **-"absolute terror field… es como una especie de manto que protege al Ángel…"-.** Decía la doctora.

-esto tiene que ser una puta broma ¿verdad?... ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LUCHE CONTRA ALGO QUE NO PUEDO TOCAR?!"-. Preguntaba el chico ya muy tocado de sus narices sobre este tema.

 **-"puedes neutralizarlo con tu AT-Field"-.** Dijo la doctora.

-¿y como saco a ese velo sagrado?... o lo que quiera que sea-. Pregunto el chico.

 **-"concentrándote…"-.** Dijo la doctora-. **"Pero te advierto que a los primeros pilotos les tomo años usar el AT-Field…"**

-jajaja, pero yo no soy esos pilotos idiotas e incapaces…-. Y volvió a reír.

-bueno señores, algo más que agregar a la...-. Decía hasta que tuvo que saltar con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la fuerte patada dirigida hacia los tobillos-. Algo más que necesite saber… cortare las comunicaciones exteriores…-.

 **-"…"-.** Nadie contesto hasta que-. **"vamos Shinji… se que tu puedes"**

-Gracias Misato, no te defraudare…-. Decía hasta que cortó las comunicaciones, después de ello el se limito a subir el nivel de volumen de la música y a festejar se ha dicho…

El Ángel quería golpear al Eva pero Shinji no se lo permitió, al parecer el AT-Field lo protegió.

En la sala de mandos todos estaban anonadados, esto sí que tenía que ser imposible, sabían lo complicado para un piloto usar su AT-Field, pero el chico que estaba enfrente parecía no tener imposibles…

-¿cuáles son sus estadísticas?...-. Pregunto la doctora.

-al parecer su sincronizacion es de… ¡82.3%!-. Contesto maya.

-asi que la música lo concentra mucho más…-. Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa, definitivamente ese chico que tenía enfrente mostraba mucho potencial.

 **[ _Volviendo a la batalla_ ]**

Shinji embozo una sonrisa de triunfo cuando observó que el puño del Ángel se detuvo en el aire y que unas partículas lo hacían cambiar de color pero lo que no espero fue que claro… la habilidad especial del Ángel "talador perforador de acorazados" o así lo había llamado, se activó y perforó la barrera transparente.

-esto tiene que ser una puta pasada…-. Decía hasta que las pantallas del Eva se pusieron en rojo.

 _-"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que cuides tu vocabulario muchachito"-._ Dijo la voz femenina.

-realmente lo siento pero es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo… no se que hacer… apenas y tengo información para analizar…-. Empezó a murmurar muchas cosas de las cuales la voz no entendía nada.

 _-"ok, la próxima vez prometo quitarte tu música"-._ Dijo la voz en forma de regaño por lo que el chico rápido recobró su compostura y observó que todas las pantallas volvían a mostrar la ciudad.

-¿Cómo hago que esa pantalla sea más fuerte?-. Pregunto el chico.

 _-"fácil… entrégate totalmente al Eva… y el Eva te responderá…"-._ Contestó la voz hasta desaparecer, dicho y hecho Shinji empezó a concentrarse lo mas que podía, poco a poco empezaba a sentir la calidez del interior de él… era agradable, lo que no pensó al principio; exactamente eso hizo toda la diferencia.

-gracias…-. Dijo Shinji cosa que agrado a la voz, y ahora si estaba listo para la batalla.

 **[ _Centro de mando, NERV_ ]**

-¡detectando un patrón…! -. Grito Aoba.

-patrón…¡¿NEGRO?!-. Esto dejo desconcertados a todos, era un nuevo y único patrón-. Al parecer proviene del EVA…-.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la pantalla muy expectantes de lo que podía suceder, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

 **[ _Batalla_ ]**

-ahora si chico… YO soy tu verdugo…-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shinji estaba empuñando una oz negra como la oscuridad y rojo como el carmesí de la sangre. Shinji sin dudarlo fue directamente contra el Ángel; El Ángel intentó detenerlo con su campo AT pero no funciono, la oz lo atravesó como si fuera jalea de fresa, el Ángel grito de dolor, Shinji le había cortado un brazo.

Nadie en el cuartel podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Shinji estaba cortando en muchos pedazos al Ángel, lo estaba diseccionado, si bien la regeneración del Ángel era muy rápida, cada vez que la Oz cortaba la piel y tejidos no se regeneraban; cosa que dejo impactados a todos en la sala de mandos en especial a Gendo.

Después de minutos de diseccionar el Ángel Shinji se sentía satisfecho, muy satisfecho y muy des estresado.

[Faded: Allan Walker; Finish]

Shinji reactivo la comunicación con el exterior, estaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-como les dije… aquí esta su Ángel esta diseccionado y con los menores cortes posibles…-. Dijo Shinji feliz.

 **-"¿Qué hay del patrón Azul?"-.** Pregunto la doctora.

 **-"desapareció…"-.** Se logro escuchar a lo lejos.

-no hay ni un gracias… que mala gente son…-. Decía Shinji muy decepcionado.

 **-"Shinji regresa a la compuerta numero 4-J"-.** pidió Misato.

-como or.. de… nes-. Dijo hasta que se desmallo por completo.

-"¡SHINJI RESISTE!"-. grito Misato.

El EVA callo hacia el suelo y con ella su oz la cual lentamente empezó a desaparecer…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _Hola, señores me imagino que algunos estarán sorprendidos por que he publicado casi tres días seguidos, digo que casi por que empezó a hacer este como 11pm del sábado xD._

 _Algunos estarán conmocionados por la "Oz" si señores, esta serie no tiene nada, pero nada de igual a las otras, y no es un cross over, realmente lo estoy planeando yo, claro me basare en la cronología de la historia, pero no seguire su trama como tal xD._

 _Si les tengo que decir algo muy importante; este domingo subo actualización también xD._

Respuesta a comentarios:

 **DarkDragneel:** gracias, muchas gracias y por ti específicamente saco este capitulo. No te quiero defraudar aun xD

 **Kyuby1:** gracias bro! Además gracias por editarme el capitulo 2 sabes que amo tus ediciones xD.


	4. Sin Vacilacion

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, por lo que este fic es escrito por pura diversión de su autor; pero lo hace para que su público lo disfrute, además que el también mejora en el lenguaje.

Bueno chicos estoy muy sorprendido, de verdad, para serles sincero se debe a que tengo un fuerte sentimiento de actualizar seguido este fic, eso me emociona bastante pero se debía a que estaba de vacaciones pero aun asi creo que sería bastante fácil actualizar el fic continuamente ya que no me demoro mas de 2h en escribir el capitulo, si me lo preguntan he perdido la práctica para plasmar mis ideas, pero me esforzare al máximo.

Lo que aun no tengo claro es que el tiempo de edición me demoro mucho tiempo por lo que me tendrán que disculpar los errores de acentuación en algunas ocasiones, pero tengan en cuentas que no vendré de vulgar para poner errores por doquier.

Habiendo dicho eso, empezamos el fic…

* * *

 **Sin vacilación.**

 **[ _Hospital de NERV, tokyo-3_ ]**

En los hospitales la mayoría de personas les tienen miedo por la sencilla razón de que hay cosas que los seres humanos aun no entendemos del todo, y por ello sentimos un miedo a lo desconocido… Xenofobia, pero además de eso, esto que nosotros desconocemos nos hace daño por dentro sin entender la razón, entramos en un pánico generalizado, generando este miedo a los hospitales.

Pero nuestro héroe no común, raro por asi decirlo, era un caso totalmente lo contrario; le encantaba ir a los hospitales. Shinji poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que observo fue un techo blanco como la nieve del invierno extinto; bajo su mirada en busca de más pistas que podrían decirle a donde estaba, y se encontró que estaba arropado con sabanas blancas hasta la mitad de su torso; allí se quedo por unos minutos.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de contemplar la habitación en la que se encontraba, más bien cuando se aburrió de ver por la ventana lo que parecía ser un cielo; lo que no creyó fácilmente por que el sabia que estaban bajo tierra. Intento levantarse poco a poco y no se sentía adolorido, en lo absoluto se sentía muy bien consigo mismo y se levanto para intentar salir.

Para su suerte la enfermera entro con su carrito de medicinas para suministrarle al piloto la dosis necesaria.

-¿me haría el favor de regresar a su cama?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida la enfermera de corta edad; el piloto solo asintió.

Luego de unos minutos de suministrar lo que parecía ser un suero azul, miro a la enfermera directamente cosa que la asusto un poco.

-¿c-como termine aquí?-. Pregunto el chico mientras cambiaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

-al parecer no se muchos detalles pero le puedo decir con seguridad que entro con las fosas nasales y los oídos sangrando, además de venir desmayado-. Contesto la enfermera mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua y un coctel de pastillas.

-¿mmmm? De verdad-. Dijo Shinji mientras se rascaba su cabeza con mucha timidez.

-si… llamare a la doctora Akagi para que lo examine y a la comandante de operaciones-. Decía mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

-gracias…-. Dijo en murmullos pero la enfermera lo escucho por lo que se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de esperar Shinji ya se había comenzado a aburrir y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto leer las pegatinas que venían en los equipos médicos para entretenerse; y cuando ya terminaba la ultima pegatina la puerta se abrió y allí estaban las dos mujeres hermosas que había conocido hace poco.

-me sorprendes Ikari Shinji-. Dijo sincera la doctora-. No solo plantaste un nuevo record en las lecturas de sincronizacion, sino que también tenemos un excelente individuo de investigación sobre los ángeles…-. Ante eso Shinji se sonrojo bastante, era rara la ocasión en que lo felicitaban de corazón, y para intentar esconder su sonrojo inclino su cabeza hacia abajo.

-gracias a dios que estas bien mocoso-. Dijo Misato en forma de broma, le había cogido afecto al castaño después de todo.

-si… y ¿qué tal estuve para ser mi primera vez?-. Pregunto con cierta duda el chico.

-bueno… además de los primeros meritos que te dije… gracias a ti descubrimos otro patrón-. Se arreglo el pelo pendiéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

-¿patrón?-.

-es la forma en la que detectamos ángeles y a los Evangelion en el mapa-. Contesto la peli morado.

-¿y que tenia de especial?-. Pregunto Shinji ya poniéndose las manos en la quijada demostrando mucho más interés en la plática.

-que era un patrón negro… es la primera vez que se registra uno y no sabemos casi nada de el… solo sabemos que es algo que tu invocas… y toma forma de Oz negra con rojo carmesí-. Dijo la doctora.

-¿en serio? Es que después de todo no soy como los demás pilotos…-. Dijo con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-claro… claro, bueno ¿estás listo para irte de este horrendo lugar?-. Pregunto la peli morado.

-no es horrendo sabes… es hermoso poder escuchar la sinfonía de un silencio vacio… y acompañado de vez en cuando con lamentos y gritos de sufrimiento…-. Contesto de manera fría, dejando anonadadas a las mujeres que tenía enfrente, este chico no era para nada normal.

-…-. Ninguna dijo nada ante eso.

-¿nos vamos?-. Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había generado, las dos mujeres solo asintieron con la cabeza y lo guiaron hasta el cuarte general de NERV.

 **[ _Cuartel general de NERV, Oficina del comandante Gendo Ikari_ ]**

-¿Qué tal? Padre…-. Pregunto con una sonrisa, a la cual Gendo ni se inmuto a contestar.

-al parecer te has convertido en estatua… si tan gustoso estas, vallamos al plato principal… ¿para qué me has llamado?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-¿seguirás piloteando el EVA?-. Pregunto de forma fría.

-no veo por qué no… solo que antes de eso pondré condiciones… además de las que ya he impuesto sobre mi salario…-. Dijo Shinji, a lo que Gendo solo asintió.

-primero… la paga que será igual que la tuya…-. Gendo asintió.

-segundo… quiero tener acceso a la información de los EVAs-. Dijo dejando atónitos a los demás en la sala, como a la doctora, Misato e incluso al sub-comandante.

-denegado-. Dijo como robot.

-vamos no seas malo padre… acaso no te fijaste que al parecer no es muy bueno enviar a los pilotos sin información completa de cómo funcionan…-. Dijo con cierto fastidio, ante esa propuesta Gendo lo miro fijamente.

-pero con abra cierto límite de información a la que podrás acceder, para poder mirar y usar las demás información tendrás que preguntarle a la doctora Akagi…-. Dijo mirándola fijamente, a lo cual ella simplemente asintió.

-tercera… quiero poder hacerle modificaciones al Eva, como armaduras auto-adaptables… al parecer no tiene un 100 por 100 de movilidad a la comparación del cuerpo humanos, además de que el metal que están usando es muy pesado… al parecer no pueden probar las armaduras si no pueden manejar al Eva o ¿me equivoco?-. dijo con una sonrisa irónica mirándolo fijamente, a esto Gendo lo miro con mucha determinación.

-concedido solo que primero tendrás que consultar con la Dra. Akagi, además de hacer un presupuesto de cuanto se gastaría para la mejora o como tú lo llamas, adaptación…-. Dijo aun siguiéndolo fijamente.

-en eso estará también las mejoras de las armas del Eva, por que creo que es muy estúpido mandar a alguien a la guerra sin armas, a menos que sea un debate…-. Y Shinji empezó a reír.

-si…-. Dijo ya un poco fastidiado.

-cuarto… quiero poder trabajar con la Dra. Akagi para la revisión de mi Eva y adaptar nuevos sistemas de mediciones en el Eva, no quiero tener que estar preguntando a los del puente mi sincronizacion o que una voz me la diga en mi cabeza…-. Dijo como si nada; en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Gendo, la doctora y el sub-comandante entraron en alerta; no preguntaron nada, podría ser la imaginación del piloto, después de todos, era psicológicamente inestable.

-quinta… ¿donde viviré?…-. Esto dejo atónitos a todos, después de todo el aun no tenia residencia.

-la sección 2 se encargara de ello…-. Contesto el sub-comándate.

-¿alguna otra pregunta, piloto Ikari?-. Pregunto Gendo con su pose patentada, Shinji simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Los dos guardias los llevaron hasta las afueras de la enorme habitación que era la oficina de Gendo, Shinji solo pasaba algo por su cabeza; el árbol de la vida… creía que su padre ahora era judío.

 **[ _Centro de mando, NERV; Una semana después_ ]**

-te digo que el vivirá conmigo…-. Decía Misato por teléfono.

-"que eso no se puede Misato Katsuragi"-. Contesto ya akagi Ritsuko un poco fastidiada.

-no te preocupes… no me meteré con el chico… aun-. Dijo con una sonrisa de gato.

-"¡qué diablos estas pensando!..."-. y Misato corto la llamada.

-al parecer ya nadie entiende las bromas…-. Decía decepcionada.

-bueno Shinji a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo-. Dijo Misato con una mirada aterradora.

-esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…-. Murmuro el muchacho, y Misato se enojo por ello.

-y no solo eso… tendrás que ir a la escuela…-. Dijo Misato con una sonrisa macabra en toda su cara; esto no genero ninguna reacción en Shinji lo cual impresiono a la comandante de operaciones.

-¿no te asusta?-. Pregunto Misato.

-no… ya me lo había imaginado…-. Y Shinji le saco la lengua por lo que Misato lo empezó a perseguir por toda la sala.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola chicos, siento mucho decir esto pero este capítulo lo subí sin editar, tal vez lo revise mañana, claro pero aun dejo la info básica y algunos arreglos, nos vemos a la otra.

No se olviden de dejar una review y un follow, eso me alegra y me inspira mucho, a niveles inimaginables…


	5. Sin Vacilacion Part II

Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece, por lo que este fic está hecho única y exclusivamente para mis queridos readers y los espectadores.

Bueno chicos, creo antes de empezar el fic les debo una disculpa por no haber subido algún capitulo, pero tenía un problema muy grande el cual casi no me dio tiempo ni para leer ni para algún anime.

Después de mi disculpa, gracias a todos los que me están dejando review, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón… bueno lo que queda de él, pero lo siento ya que cuando estaba haciendo este capítulo estaba de vacaciones y no tenia internet, asi que no he podido observar las reviews nuevas y esas cosas, por lo que este capítulo no contestare alguna review.

Pero no se preocupen de todos modos, el miércoles creo que podre subir un capitulo nuevo por lo que dejen sus dudad y opiniones en este y le responderé en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más cosas que decir, empezaremos con el capitulo…

* * *

 **Sin Vacilación Part II**

 ** _[Auto a toda velocidad, Tokyo-3]_**

El castaño y la peli morada se dirigían hacia el apartamento de esta pero algo andaba muy mal, el castaño estaba con su cara azul incluso tenía un papel y lápiz a la mano escribía su testamento.

—«¿Por qué hago esto? Después de todo no tengo una persona a quien dejarle las pocas cosas que tengo…»—. El castaño lloraba en sus adentros, luego de unos segundos termino su testamento.

—¿Shinji qué haces?—. Pregunto la peli azul mientras daba un giro de 90° en una de las esquina de la cuidad con solo dos llantas del carro tocando el suelo, esto hacia que el castaño se pusiera de azul a un morado de miedo y terror hacia la conductora.

—¡como que ¿Qué hago?! Es obvio Misato, un testamento por qué no creo sobrevivir en este carro y menos en tu casa—. Dijo Shinji cabizbaja, este se sujetaba aun más fuerte del carro, Misato teniéndole un poco de piedad al chico estas bajo la velocidad a 100km/h.

—gracias Misato…—. Dijo el castaño sonrojado—. No solo por el hecho de bajar la velocidad, sino por todo lo que has hecho por mí… contando todo lo que me has molestado—. Dijo el castaño mientras reía y desviaba la mirada por la ventana del auto.

—no hay de que Shinji…—. Unos minutos pasaron muy rápido para el castaño quien pensaba melancólico mientras observaba.

 _ **[Torre de Económica de Apartamientos, Suburbios de Tokyo-3]**_

—Shinji, llegamos…—. Misato se bajo del auto al contrario del castaño que apenas se podía mantener de pie, tres pasos después y el castaño vomito; Misato no le dio mucha importancia—. Ya te acostumbraras…—. Mientras le pegaba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La peli morado y el castaño tomaron el elevador, luego el castaño se limito a seguir a Misato, unos cuantos minutos pasaron mientras la peli morada buscaba sus llaves, estas se cayeron y Misato no tuvo otra opción que agacharse y recogerles, para el castaño esto fue mortal, sus grandes glúteos redondos y perfectos daban mucha imaginación por lo que el castaño decidió mirar unos cuantos segundos y luego desviar la mirada, cosa que hizo muy bien.

 ** _[Residencia Katsuragi/pronto Ikari, Torre Económica de apartamentos, Tokyo-3]_**

—Shinji este es tu nuevo hogar…—. Dijo Misato mientras abría poco a poco la puerta del apartamento.

Shinji no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado que podría vivir con Misato pero nunca se imagino que la peli morado fuera un… asco, basura por doquier, montones de latas en la esquina del apartamento; Shinji al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que eran latas de cervezas, cosa que pensó el castaño que esto iba de mal en peor.

—Misato… estás segura de que este no es el basurero del edificio…—. Pregunto en murmuros perfectamente audibles para la peli morado.

—que grosero Shinji…—. Dijo esta contestándole con un puchero en sus mejías.

—pero Misato… ¡oh mierda la basura se mueve!—. Exclamo el castaño mientras uno de los bultos de basura se movía.

—ya basta jovencito, vete para fuera y reflexiona tus palabras—. Contesto la peli morado muy enojada.

Luego de pasar una hora parado en la puerta del apartamento Misato lo dejo entrar, cosa que alegro mucho al castaño, ya que todo el sol le caía en la cara.

La noche llego rápidamente ya que el castaño empezó a sacar la basura en el apartamento de Misato, el castaño casi terminaba de arreglar el apartamento, si bien Misato estaba con una cara de WTF en grande; el castaño a simple vista parecía un ruidoso y rebelde joven, pero en esta ocasión estaba limpiando la casa.

Luego miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de hacer la cena, por lo que se quito el delantal que cargaba puesto por otro delantal que usaría para cocinar, cosa que dejo aun más desconcertada a la peli morada, aun no entendía si este era el Shinji de los reportes.

Luego siguió a Shinji hasta la cocina, el mencionado poco a poco abrió la refrigeradora, cosa que lo dejo helado (N|A: lo sé… soy un buen comediante xD) solo habían dos tipos de productos en la nevera, cervezas y snacks, luego miro a Misato y se sorprendió muchísimo; luego de mirarla se acerco con cautela, por lo que la chica comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shinji ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Shinji la miro fija mente y luego miro hacia abajo…

—«esto tiene que ser una broma verdad, con lo que puedo ver ella debería de estar mucho más gordita…»—. Pensó el castaño, pero él en realidad lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que Misato se sonrojo; luego de ello Shinji con una de las cuchara de madera de la cocina pullo a Misato en la barriga cosa que puso aun mas sonrojada a Misato.

—ajmm…—. Aclaro su voz para llamar la atención del chico.

—¿a qué paso?—. Pregunto el castaño como si nada, pero aun siguió mirando la barriga de Misato.

—por qué haces eso…—. Dijo Misato sonrojada.

—creo que eres una chica con mucha pero mucha suerte…—. Dijo el castaño mientras reía cosa que dejo aun mas desconcertada a la peli morado.

El castaño se dirigió otra vez a la refrigeradora y abrió la nevera, esto lo dejo caliente desde adentro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo después de todo, eran recalentados del súper.

—Misato… ¿podrías venir un momento?—. Dijo el castaño con una aura asesina, la peli morado asintió con mucho miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué hace "esto" aquí?—. Pregunto el castaño aun molesto.

—eto… eto… sabes, a veces en la vida…—. Y recibió un cucharazo en la cabeza por parte del castaño.

—no… no lo sabía, a partir de ahora no mas recalentados ni snacks para ti…—. Dijo el castaño muy serio.

—¿ni los snacks?—. Dijo como toda una adolecente.

—mira Misato… no sé cómo ha mantenido tu figura hasta ahora; por eso eres una chica con suerte pero a partir de ahora no dejare que esa boca tuya coma otra cosa para cerdos de engorde ¿ok?—. Aclaro el castaño.

—¿cerdos de engorde?—. Pregunto con miedo la peli morada.

—sip, no creo que la miss Katsuragi quiera verde su hermosa figura ¿verdad?—. Dijo con una cara tenebrosa y macabra, Misato solo negó con la cabeza.

—bueno, hare la cena…—. Dijo Shinji con mucha confianza.

—¿Cómo harás la cena? No tenemos nada que comer aparte de los recalentados—. Dijo dudosa.

—te dije que los recalentados son malos, pero no te dije que no podría sacar verdadera comida de los recalentados…—. Dijo Shinji mientras seleccionaba lo mejor de cada uno de los recalentados, lo demás simplemente lo votaba al basurero.

Luego de unos 30 minutos termino de hacer la comida, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Misato, era un banquete espectacular el que Shinji había hecho, había varios tipos de carne y vegetales salteados.

—¿cómo freíste las cosas si no había aceite?—. Pregunto Misato mientras comía un cerdo bañado den miso espeso.

—fácil… la grasa del cerdo y de la res…—. Contesto Shinji.

—te felicito… por ello te dejare el baño primero…—. Le dijo Misato con una sonrisa, el castaño le respondió de igual forma.

Shinji salió disparado hacia el baño, estaba sudado después de tanta actividad hogareña hecha en el día, pero este se llevo una sorpresa gigante al ver a un animal en la bañera, por lo que simplemente se acerco y lo tomo por sus brazos, y ambos animales se bañaron juntos.

Cuando salieron Misato estaba en la mesa terminando su cerveza cuando ve que ambos animales salieron del pasillo solo con una toalla cubriendo sus piernas, pero Misato no pudo evitar ver el torso del castaño, estaba bastante bien formado para ser normal.

 ** _[Siguiente día, Tokyo-3, cuarto de Misato]_**

La peli morado se levanto cuando su nariz empezó a sentir un olor muy rico, estaba maravillada que la levantaran de esa forma, por lo que se puso lo primero que vio en el piso y salió para la cocina.

Ella observo que el castaño estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción, y de vez en cuando cantaba, ella se quedo observando por un momento al castaño y se sorprendió al ver lo que este cantaba.

 **shineba iinoni**  
 _Deberian morir_  
 **shineba iinoni**  
 _deberian morir_  
 **shinde shimaeba iinoni**  
 _simplemente deberian morir_

 **shineba iinoni**

 _Deberian morir_

 **shineba iinoni**  
 _deberian morir_

 **dokoka tooi tokoro de**  
 _en algun lugar muy lejano_

 **shineba iinoni**

 _deberian morir_ _  
_

—shinji…—. Dijo muy aterrada Misato.

—ah… buenos días Misato, me voy para el instituto…—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa muy alegre, como si nada hibiera pasado…

—este niño me volverá loca… pero si me cocina asi siempre creo que vale la pena…—. Dijo con un suspiro de confianza y empezó a devorar el plato preparado por el castaño.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Buenas chicos, se que este capítulo (y sus partes) son de vital importancia para este fic, se que si no me lo creen pues me imagino que algunos se irán a preguntar sobre la pelea del castaño con Touji… muajajajaja pues los dejo expectantes para el próximo x3.

Señores, gracias por su enorme apoyo con las visitas pero me alegraría mas si dejaran su comentario para ver lo que piensan sobre el fic, además que no se olviden de dejar su follow, asi se enteran más rápido de la subida de los capítulos.

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews, si bien dije que no los contestaría, bueno un buen samaritano me dio inter asi que GG.

Kyuby1: loco, seguro que un harem… no lo había pensado sinceramente xD, pero revisando la actitud de Shinji que literalmente en muy random, pues no lo sé xD.

Un invitado anónimo: bueno gracias, se que esta historia está bien fumada y rara, es literalmente lo que nadie había pensado sobre Shinji de esta forma, si bien hay algunos fic que lo hacen valiente como un ideal… este Shinji está completamente desquiciado y loco de su parte, incluso a mí su creador de la personalidad me da mucho miedo xD


	6. Sin Vacilacion Part III

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, por lo que este capítulo está hecho única y exclusivamente para la diversión y entretenimiento de mi querido público.

Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? Espero que muy bien y que disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo este fic, en este capítulo las cosas se pondrá aun mas buena, tengo muchas cosas preparadas para este capítulo asi que creo me esforzare mucho con las palabras, si les soy sincero me gusta mucho mas escribir capítulos cortos, puedo avanzar cuando quiera y donde quiera.

Creo que vamos a comenzar con el capítulo de mi amado fic…

 **[** _ **Lugares**_ **]**

-«pensamientos»-.

-Dialogo-. Muy enojado.

 **[** _ **Alguna rola, Cantante**_ **]**

* * *

 **Sin Vacilación Part III.**

 **[** _ **Instituto bajo control de NERV, Tokyo-3**_ **]**

El castaño anduvo dando le vueltas a la cuidad como loco ya que no encontraba la ruta para llegar al instituto; él castaño negó la invitación de Misato para que lo llevara al instituto, pero por razones obvias declino, no quería terminar peor que la primera vez con la loca conductora con la que vivía.

Este iba muy bien vestido al instituto, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y el pantalón un poco flojo además, iba como todo un mafioso; este sin pena alguna entro a la escuela, muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo de forma extraña, pero para las chicas, estaban muy emocionadas y querían saber más acerca del castaño, este sin inmutarse se dirigió a su aula.

 **[** _ **Salón de clases E**_ **]**

El castaño se quedo observando el aula para ver si era esa, y efectivamente era esa; se podía saber por el hecho de que allí se encontraba su compañera piloto Ayanami, era la primera vez que la veía después de todo, gracias a las referencias de Misato acerca de ella en la noche anterior, se hizo una vaga idea sobre la chica ojos carmesí.

Sin pensarlo mucho se quedo esperando en la puerta del salón; el timbre sonó y todos sus nuevos compañeros empezaron a entrar, y todos lo miraban cosa que le desagradaba al castaño, luego de algunas indicaciones que el maestro impartió a sus alumnos.

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero… Entra, por favor-. Dijo sonriente el maestro-«Carne fresca…»-. Dijo en sus adentros el profesor ya pasándose la lengua entre los labios, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por el castaño; él se limito a sonreírle.

-Con permiso… Mi nombre es Ikari Shinji, es un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos muy bien…-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa que derritió a la mayoría de las chicas del salón, por lo que la mayoría de los chicos tenían las venas de la frente muy saltadas.

-¿Alguna pregunta para el joven Ikari?-. Pregunto el profesor.

-eto… Yo tengo una-. Levanto la mano una chica con las mejías muy ruborizadas.

-¿sí?-. Contesto Shinji con una cara de ángel, poniendo aun más roja a la pobre chica.

-bueno… ¿tienes novia?-. Pregunto con algo de vergüenza.

-no… me he movido de cuidad por lo que estoy completamente disponible…-. Dijo este rascándose el cuello algo ruborizado (N|A: lo sé chicos, este no se parece al Shinji de antes)

-¡qué bien!-. Exclamo un grupito de chicas.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?-. Dijo el profesor.

-yo…-. Levanto la mano un caballero.

-¿sí?-.

-¿practicas algún deporte?-. Pregunto el peli azul.

-pues practico muchos, desde el ajedrez hasta el rapel…-. Contesto este contándolos con los dedos de las manos.

-jajaja… ¿y eres bueno en todos?-. Volvió a pregunta este.

-pues no lo sé… tendrás que evaluarme, ¿te parece hoy, alguna partida de lo que quieras?-. Pregunto el castaño al peli azul.

-claro, hoy en el primer recreo, cancha de basquetbol ¿te parece?-. Pregunto este, el castaño simplemente asintió.

-¡bien! Con el completamos el equipo del salón-. Exclamo uno de los chicos.

-bien señorito Ikari, si me haría el favor de sentarse…-. Dijo señalando un pupitre vacio, este simplemente siguió las órdenes del maestro.

Y asi la clase empezó, cosa que no agrado mucho al castaño, siempre era lo mismo protocolo de enseñanza, no importaba si se movía de cuidad, era siempre monótono; el protocolo consistía siempre en la primera hora la historia del segundo impacto, por lo que todos los alumnos se ponían a ver diferentes cosas en sus computadores. El castaño se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que le había caído una notificación en su ordenador invitándolo a unirse a una conversazion.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba una pareja de estudiantes hablando por el sistema antiguo de comunicación de la escuela… Por papelitos (N|A: como lo extraño, era genial hablar por allí; muy hermosos recuerdos)

- _no te parece que él es el piloto… dijo que se había mudado_ -. escribio un chico de lentes.

- _no lo sé… pero por culpa de ese piloto mi hermanita esta en el hospital, y no sé hasta cuando la darán de alta…_ -. Respondió un chico más o menos fornido, parecía muy deportista.

 **[** _ **MsgApp, Chat del salón**_ **]**

La interfaz del programa era muy amigable, el castaño estaba configurando su perfil.

 _{Insanity se ha unido a esta conversación}_

 _Insanity: Hola, muy buenas._

 _FanaticGirl: ¿tú eres Ikari-kun?_

 _Insanity: si xD, ¿no me da el nombre?_

 _Gplayer: jajaja te ves muy calmado para eso xD_

 _Insanity: pues no lo sé jajaja, siempre me ha gustado._

 _FanaticGirl: a mi también 3_

 _YoloLove: el pobre de Ikari-kun ya tiene pretendientes ¿eh madou? xD_

 _FanaticGirl: ¡no!... quiero decir si… no_

 _Todos: jajaja_

 _Insanity: ¿dejen de molestarme a la chica si? xD_

 _Gplayer: jajaja e Ikari-san que es muy sobreprotector…_

 _Insanity: si… ahora solo es mía, ¿verdad madou?_

 _FanaticGirl: … bueno yo… eto_

 _Todos: jajaja xD, Shinji eres muy bueno_

 _Insanity: lo digo en serio._

 _Todos: …_

 _Insanity: jajaja, es broma pero madou es muy linda…_

 _Gplayer: wou Shinji tu que si eres atrevido ¿eh, pervertido? xD_

 _Insanity: todas la mujeres son hermosas, como las rosas; pero como las rosas tienen espinas, cada quien decide como herirse xD_

 _Todos: tenemos a un poeta._

 _{Otaku4life se ha unido a la conversación}_

 _{SportItzAll se ha unido a la conversación}_

 _Otaku4life: buenas… Shinji tengo una pregunta…_

 _Insanity: ok_

 _SportItzAll: ¿tú eres el piloto?_

 _Insanity: como no me gusta mentirle a mis amigos y eso… pues si, yo soy el piloto del Eva, solo no daré más detalles…_

 **[** _ **Interior del salón E**_ **]**

-¡¿Qué!?-. Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-si… pero guarden el secreto… por favor… tampoco podre decirles muchas cosas pero, algo es algo-. Contesto el castaño, luego le pidió disculpas al profesor y todo siguió muy normal.

 **[** _ **Primer recreo, Canchas de basquetbol**_ **]**

-bueno Ikari te vendrás con nosotros, un 3 vs 3 está muy bien-. Dijo el peli azul.

-ya les dije como 6 veces que solo Shinji…-. Ya dijo un poco fastidiado el castaño.

-en ese entonces llámame Tatsuya…-. Dijo el peli azul.

-entonces a mi llámame Itami…-. Dijo un peli negro.

-ok… Itami y Tatsuya; hay que patearles el trasero…-. Dijo Shinji mientras se tronaba los nudillos de las manos.

Al frente tenían un equipo del mismo salón, solo que en este estaba un chico deportista muy enojado, tenía una mirada asesina clavada sobre el castaño, cosa que el castaño ignoro, pero tomo sus precauciones.

El partido comenzó muy tranquilo, Shinji desde la parte de atrás de la cancha dio pase elevado a Itami; luego de ello Itami se puso a lucirse con todo lo que el sabia, luego otro chico llego a marcarlo; le dio un pase a Tatsuya, este tampoco dejo la oportunidad de lucirse, ya estaban como a la mitad de la cancha por lo que el castaño tuvo que pasarse al lado del contrincante para que no fuera doble campo; otro chico llego a marcarle a Tatsuya, quería devolverle el pase a Itami pero él estaba siendo marcado, por lo que con no mucha confianza le dio el pase.

-«Este es mío» ó el deportista con una sonrisa irónica.

Por lo que rápidamente el deportista se acerco a Shinji, pero Shinji vio muchos puntos vulnerables en el deportista, este intento pasar atreves de la defensa de este, pero el deportista golpeo la mano del castaño con mucha fuerza; al castaño no le importo pero los otros cuatro observadores y unas chicas que estaban de espectadores sabían que el deportista estaba muy enojado, lo peor fue que no se disculpo.

-Itami… yo sacare-. Dijo Tatsuya desde afuera de la cancha, dio un pase a Shinji y este rápidamente paso toda la defensa del grupo contrario y encesto, lo que dejo con la boca abierta a todos.

Luego de muchos intentos del equipo del deportista de intentar hacer canastas, no lo lograba ya que Shinji siempre tapaba los tiros y no se le escapo ninguno.

En una de las últimas jugadas del equipo de Shinji, Tatsuya y Itami, Shinji tenía el balón pero encesto desde su propio lado de la cancha, dejando anonadados a los espectadores.

 **[** _ **Almuerzo, Salón E**_ **]**

-oye… ¿me acompañarías un momento?-. Pregunto de lentes.

-claro…-. Shinji siguió al de lentes ya con alguna idea de lo que se trataba.

Luego se fueron detrás de la escuela a donde estaba el deportista muy enojado, cosa que no sorprendió a Shinji.

-hola… ¿qué es lo que pasa? el castaño.

-esto no es personal chico nuevo pero…-. El deportista lanzo un golpe hacia la cara del piloto, pero este ni se inmuto.

-¿ya terminaste? Tengo mucha hambre…-. Dijo el castaño.

-el deportista aun mas enojado lo intento golpear otra vez, pero este ya no llevo a la cara, si no que el castaño había tomado la muñeca del deportista y le aplico una llave inversa en su espalda, por lo que el deportista empezó a gritar.

-¡suéltame idiota!-. Dijo chillando el deportista.

-¿ya te calmaste?-. Dijo en tono neutral, pero se podía sentir el aura asesina de Shinji-. Sabes que no es bueno golpear a las personas sin algún motivo.

-¡suéltame y te digo!-. y el deportista fue liberado de su dolor.

-¡por tu culpa esta mi hermana en el hospital!-. Grito con algunas lagrimas den los ojos el deportista.

-ooh, es eso… te digo que lo siento mucho, pero a mí me pidieron que piloteara esa cosa, y no me dijeron el status de los civiles refugiados ni nada… pero iré a visitar a tu hermana y veré que puedo hacer-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en su rosto que lentamente se acerco al oído del deportista.

-… si me vuelves a golpear, te juro que te rompo los dos brazos… ¿entendido?-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa diabólica-. Pero por ahora vallamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Luego que Shinji se presentara de nuevo los dos chicos les dijeron sus nombres y sus hobbies, por lo que el castaño se estaba llevando muy bien con ellos, un incio medio raro pero lo disfrutaba, cuando el castaño estaba por tomar un bocado de su comida…

BUUUUUANNNN BUUUUUUANNNN

Una sirena empezó a sonar y una ojos carmesís se acerco al castaño y le dijo…

-nos necesitan en el cuartel…-. Contesto la peli celeste.

-«¿no me pueden dejar terminar mi comida?»-. Pensó con disgusto el castaño.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola chicos se que este capítulo no lo hice largo ya que es mejor pequeños y constantes que largos y no contantes (se me olvido el dicho) bueno el capitulo casi llega a las 2k de palabras pero bueno, el mundo es cruel.

Espero sus reviews y sus follow y favoritos,, recuerden que es una forma para comunicarse con el readers.

Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	7. Campos Eterios Part I

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece por ende este fic está hecho por nada más y nada menos que por diversión mía y para que ustedes, mi querido público, se entretengan.

Bueno si les soy sincero creo la historia no está muy buena que se diga, pensé que tendría mayor impacto en los Eva readers pero al parecer yo me confundí con esto, pero aun asi agradezco a los que me han estado apoyando desde el inicio dejando sus review, lo digo en serio muchas gracias, espero que poco a poco la gente empiece a dejar más criticas por muy malas que sean a mi me ayudan ya que recuerden, nosotros por si solos cuesta apreciar nuestros errores por lo que es muy agradable cuando te los dicen; tranquilos que yo no me enojo, soy de aquellas personas que intento mejorar en lo que hago.

Contestar reviews:

 **Guest:** _Hola amigo mío, te soy sincero ya me lo había pensado pero aun no lo creo… o bueno realmente no lo sé xD, este OCC de Shinji se me hace difícil poder describirlo, pero no creo que pase… depende de que tan happy este ese dia tal vez suceda xD… pero por el momento creo que no… aunque todos queremos lemons en los fic._

A cerca de eso, ¿les parecería que este fic tuviera ligeros toques de lemons y escenas pervertidas muy descriptivas? Dejádmelo en los comentarios :D

 **Kyuby1:** _gracias viejo por la review pero te soy muy sincero no te entendí muy bien, por lo que agradecería si te tomas un chance para que me los expliques por whatapp, se que estas hasta el pescuezo de actividades en la U pero te lo agradecería muchísimo._

Si más reviews que contestar comenzamos con el fic… pero con advertencias: desde aquí el fic se vuelve muchos más caótico, épico y de todo lo que podáis imaginar; también he incluido teorías muy alocadas por lo que se recomienda discreción ya que la mayoría de estos son verdaderas.

 **[** _ **Lugares**_ **]**

-«»-.

-"intercomunicadores"-.

-{conversación Shinji con la voz femenina de la cabina}-.

-Dialogo-. Muy enojado.

 **[** _ **Alguna rola, Cantante**_ **]**

* * *

 **Campos Eterios**

 **[** _ **Centro de mando de NERV, Tokyo-3**_ **]**

Todas las habitaciones en el Geo-Frente se encontraban con mucho ruido de alarmas y sirenas rojas activadas, solo una cosa se podía decir de toda aquellas caóticas situaciones que los empleados de NERV sufrían; patrón azul detectado, con ello el ataque de un posible ángel.

Empleados de NERV corrían sin cesar de un lado a otro, pero el centro de manos todos estaban tranquilos o bueno eso aparentaban, en los mandos superiores se encontraban 3 militares con rasgos de vejez en su cara platicando por teléfono pidiendo autorizaciones para sacar el armamento militar, cosa que fue totalmente denegada.

-"Oficialmente entreguen el control a NERV"-. Se podía escuchar ligeramente en el teléfono fijo.

-«¡¿Esto tiene que ser un puta broma!?»-. Pensaba el más viejo de los tres militares.

-Comandante Ikari, tiene la autorización de tomar control sobre esta situación-. Dijo a regañadientes el militar más joven con ojos café.

Misato desde lejos escucho la declaración oficial del gobierno japonés por lo que rápidamente se puso en marcha para acabar lo antes posible al ángel.

-¿¡Cuánto hace falta para que vengan el primer y el tercer elegido!?-. Exclamo desesperada a peli morado.

-¡Vienen en camino Coronel Katsuragi!-. Grito maya sin dejar de teclear en el ordenador.

-«Vamos Shinji apúrate… no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿sabes?»-. Pensó la coronel.

 **[** _ **Automóvil de NERV, Calles de Tokyo-3**_ **]**

Un Shinji se encontraba escuchando música con su dispositivo y se movía al compas de esta por lo que Rei simplemente lo miraba con una expresión de… típica de Rei.

Las calles estaban muy solitarias para ser verdad, parecía un pueblo fantasma pero Shinji se acordaba que todas las personas estaban en los refugios designados.

 _ **[Hangar de Nerv, Tokyo-3]**_

Al parecer solo Shinji pilotearía otra vez por lo que este rápidamente se fue a cambiar y regreso al hangar de Evas.

Shinji se acerco a la Eva y le dio un beso en la armadura, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por ninguno en el campo de mando, seguían haciendo lo que tenían que hacer pero estaban mirando mientras Shinji le daba unas palmaditas en la coraza de la Eva.

-"¿Shinji qué haces?"-. Pregunto la Dra. Akagi.

-Acariciando a mi Eva, me a salvado el trasero 1 vez y esta también me tendrá que ayudar…-. Contesto el castaño mientras seguía "mimando" a su Eva.

-"Todos los preparativos listos, súbete al Eva por favor"-. Ordeno una voz computarizada.

Mientras Shinji configuraba su panel de control de la Eva, y programaba su música o la que utilizaría ahora para combatir este ángel, los del centro de mano terminaban las tácticas que se utilizarían ahora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es el ángel esta vez?-. Pregunto el castaño mientras se concentraba lo máximo posible.

-"Se carece de información… pero esta es su forma"-. Dijo la Dra. por el intercomunicador.

-¿¡Una maldita cucaracha voladora!? ¿Acaso no saben lo peligroso que pueden llegar a hacer esas cosas?...-. Dijo Shinji mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

 **Flash Back.**

Shinji tenía alrededor de 8 años y se preparaba para entrar a su baño matutino, y se encontró de frente con una cucaracha pegada en la pared; pero este simplemente no podía matarla contraminándola contra la pared gracias a que esta dejaría sucia la pared y tendría que limpiar después por lo que tomo una sandalia y la intento bajar al piso pero esta antes de que Shinji la tocara con la sandalia y salió volando directo al castaño

Este con asombro y terror salió disparado del baño, pero esto no fue todo, en la sala se encontraba una amiga de la infancia del pequeño Shinji, este como venia corriendo se le cayó la toalla y salió desnudo a la sala gritando; su amiga puedo ver al castaño completamente desnudo y ambos se pusieron rojos de inmediato.

Los tíos de Shinji al escuchar el grito salieron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con la bizarra escena.

(N|A: ¿Quién será la amiga de la infancia? (*.*))

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-"Esto no es una cucaracha, Shinji"-. Dijo Misato por el comunicador estampándose la palma de la mano en la frente.

-¿E-estas s-segura de… Ello?-. Dijo Shinji con mucho temor.

-"Si… saldrás por la escotilla K-503, a tu derecha abra un edificio con una arma"-. Dijo la Dra.

-Roger-. Dijo Shinji y salió expulsado a 2G hacia la superficie.

 _ **[Centro de la cuidad, Tokyo-3]**_

Shinji se encontraba en la superficie cara a cara con el 4 ángel este con una voltereta se dirigió hacia donde estaba el conector de energía más cercano, luego tomo el arma que la Dra. le había mencionado.

Shinji con una serie de ráfagas rápidas le disparo a lo que parecía ser el núcleo, después de todo para que necesitaran otro si ya tenían el del tercer ángel.

 _ **[Centro de Mandos NERV, Tokyo-3]**_

En el alto mando de NERV se encontraba un anciano y un joven adulto, estos se encontraban serios ante la amenaza, sabían de cerca que los ángeles no debían de ser subestimados.

-¿Asi que ya solo nos faltan 14 ángeles por aparecer?-. Pregunto el sub-comandante.

-Exactamente, ya este Adam, Lilith, Shachiel y Shamshel con este-. Dijo Gendo con su pose patentada.

 _ **[En la batalla]**_

Shinji se encontraba en serios problemas, el lugar era muy reducido por lo que poco a poco lo llevaba a las afueras de la cuidad.

-«¿Estas allí?»-. Se pregunto el castaño.

-Si… después de todo no tengo a donde ir…-. Contesto la voz, con una risita al final.

-«¿Me ayudarías?»-. Pregunto el Castaño mientras evadía un de los ataques del ángel.

-No lo se… no hay nada que ya no sepas…-. Dijo la voz.

-«Entonces ponme música…»-. Dijo el castaño.

-Roger…-.

 _ **[En uno de los refugios]**_

-¿Para donde creen que van?-. Pregunto una presidenta de clase con dos coletas muy características.

-Al baño…-. Contestaron dos al unisonó.

-Regresen pronto…-. Dijo muy seria la chica.

Ya en los baños de los refugios se escuchaban temblores por doquier.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a grabarlos? Ha de ser una pelea epica…-. Dijo Kensuke con ambos ojos con muchos brillitos.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo la presidenta?-. Pregunto mientras seguía orinando-. No quiero más problemas.

-Vamos será rápido…-. Dijo mientras lo tomaba por lo hombros y se lo pedía con ojos de cachorrito atropellado.

-Ok… tu ganas, pero rápido si-. Le dijo con una sonrisa-«siento que algo va a salir mal…»-. Pesaba mientras le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

Por lo que los dos chiflados sacaron sus cabezas para ver si nadie los vería y efectivamente no había nadie en el pasillo por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron por los pasillos a la puerta mas cercana.

-«Ellos se están tardando demasiado…»-. Pensó muy angustiada la pobre presidenta-. «Será mejor que los vaya a buscar»

Y asi la presidenta salió en busca de los dos chiflados de la clase.

 _ **[En la batalla]**_

-«¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la zona despejada?»-. Pensó el castaño.

-Faltan 536 metros… Sé que puedes resistir…-. Decía exaltada la voz.

-«Eso espero… Informe de daños en las armaduras… Esos malditos tentáculos no me dejan en paz… La maldita munición se acabo»-.

-Cuidado con esa lengua…-. Dijo la voz que se materializo en por pocos nanos segundos, suficientes para que logra observar el aspecto diabólico que tenia la silueta.

-«Ok»-.

En el exterior, el Eva y el ángel estaban empatados, para ser sinceros el ángel llevaba la ventaja hasta que Shinji recordó que tenía el cuchillo progresivo en uno de los alerones de los hombros.

Shinji tomo el cuchillo progresivo y se concentro lo más que pudo para tener una mejor movilidad del cuchillo, luego el ángel paro sus ataques en ráfaga y se paró a analizar a su combatiente.

Shinji retrocedía poco a poco pero se vio con un problema.

-Shinji la montaña…-. En esto el castaño se sintió acorralado.

 _ **[En la montaña]**_

Dos jóvenes un castaño con lente y un pelinegro deportista se encontraban maravillados con lo que veían, Shinji era un buen peleador.

-Me alegra de que Shinji no me hiciera nada más…-. Decía mientras sudaba en frio por ver la suerte que tenia.

-Jajaja, ni que lo digas… este video lo podre vender en millones… de yenes…-. Poco a poco su voz se fue opacando al ver que el Eva estaba casi en sus narices, si Shinji daba un movimiento en falso ese sería el mayor de sus problemas… o eso pensaron…

Hikari venia saliendo por la escotilla que Touji y Kensuke utilizaron pero el problema fue al ver que esta después de que ella saliera se cerró por accidente, por lo que ella ni se dio cuenta, siguió avanzando muy enojada y al frente vio al par de chiflados sin moverse y toco los hombros de ambos.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?-. Pregunto casia punto de reventar la presidenta.

-…-. Ellos se mantenían en silencio hasta que salieron corriendo a donde estaba la escotilla y de paso se llevaron a Hikari, pero la escotilla estaba cerrada, este era su fin.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Si me pregunta de por que no utilice el guion largo es por que no estaba usando word para hacer el capitulo, es por eso, pero cuando suba el otro capitulo lo reedito, so se preocupen.

Hola chicos, espero que este capítulo les guste mucho, me divertí muchísimo mientras lo escribía, y solo para que sepan la parte dos ya está hecha xD pero la subiré otro dia, recuerden de hacer follow y dejar tu review en la historia, nos vemos.


	8. Campos Eterios Part II

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que esta historia solo ocupa sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento, por ende sin fines de lucro (aun que no me quejaría si alguien donase)

 _Hallo chicos, sé que me tarde en subir este capítulo pero algunos asuntos personales sucedieron y pues bueno… no tenía ganas de escribir, y cuando no tienes ganas de algo te sale aun peor._

Gracias por su apoyo enorme al fic, sinceramente me gusta las ideas que se les ocurren y tal vez las implemente, pero ya veré como por que ya tengo un rumbo fijado, si bien en pocos capítulos todos esperamos ansiosamente la llegada de Asuka a Japón (y que algunos prefirieran que eso pase ya) pero en uno capítulos veremos a la tan ansiosa Asuka salir a escena y como se comportara Shinji con ella.

 **Contestando reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **Guest:** Hallo Guest, gracias por lo el review… sobre eso, creo que tienes razón pero es que estaba pensando mucho en ello para la futura trama, pero creo que no es tan necesario que escriba un capitulo de solo lemon por lo que creo que un soft-lemon, así nadie se queda con las ganas... x3.

 **Kyubi1:** que tal bro… te dejare en visto, tú y tus ideas de un harem… estamos muy metidos con la serie de Date a Live verdad xD, bueno pero si nos tomamos un momento a platicar sobre ello, creo que no estaría mal pero la idea de un harem ya me la quitaron, hay un fic en la sección de Evangelion en español que se llama "Las Chicas se mueren por los mechas" si bien el fic no me gusto mucho pero creo que no sería mala idea para un futuro fic, pero por el momento creo que estamos bien con una relación si la poligamia xD.

 **[** _ **Lugares**_ **]**

«Pensamientos».

—"intercomunicadores"—.

—{conversación Shinji con la voz femenina de la cabina}—.

—Dialogo—. Muy enojado.

 **[** _ **Alguna rola, Cantante**_ **]**

Bueno si más preámbulos, empezamos el capitulo…

* * *

 **Campos Eterios Part II**

 **[** _ **Frente a la Batalla, Cuarto ángel, Tokyo-3**_ **]**

—…— **.** Tres estudiantes se encontraban mudos ante lo que veían, un gigantesco robot contra lo que parecía ser una cucaracha que levitaba, ellos estaban temblando, y no un temblor cualquiera; si alguien ha visto como bailan unas abuelitas el Harlem shake, pues es igual.

* * *

 **[** _ **Dentro del Eva**_ **]**

« ¿¡Que hacen ese trió de chiflados en la puta montaña!?». Muy enojado intentaba no retroceder ante el ángel el cual poco a poco lo arrinconaba más contra sus amigos.

—"Shinji, déjalos subir al Eva"—. Ordeno Misato muy fría y semblante.

—Roger…—. Dijo con sus últimos suspiros abriendo la escotilla para que los tres chicos pudieran entrar a la cabina.

* * *

 **[** _ **Centro de Mandos, NERV Japón**_ **]**

—Capitana Katsuragi, se da cuenta de lo que esta autorizando…—. Dijo la Dra. con los nervios de punta.

—Claro que me hare totalmente responsable de mis actos si esta misión fracasa…—. Dijo Fría como una máquina.

«Nos terminaras matando algún día Misato». Pensó la Dra. Rascándose las sienes de la cabeza.

* * *

 **[** _ **Dentro de la cabina del Eva**_ **]**

Para ser sinceros, allí había una orgia entre la presidenta de clases, Touji y Kensuke quienes no cabían cómodamente por lo que los tres estaban bastante sonrojados.

—Al parecer la señorita no cabe allí atrás, presidenta Hokari, me haría el favor de venirse para adelante, aquí hay mucho más espacio…—. Dijo Shinji ya con unas venitas en la frente por la situación que estaba pasando… no les bastaba con que el Eva estuviera sufriendo por culpa de unos tentáculos brillantes que si no fuera por las manos del Eva y su armazón especializado, probablemente ya estuvieran cortados a la mitad.

—Gracias Shinji…—. Dijo con una sincera sonrisa la presidenta, muy sonrojada por supuesto, los dos pervertidos de atrás estuvieron disfrutando 'ese' manjar.

— ¿Ya estamos listos?—. Ya un poco cabreado empezó a activar los protocolos para encender al Eva de nuevo.

— ¡Qué diablos es est-o…!—. No pudo terminar por qué un líquido amarillo los empezó a asfixiar.

—Es LCL, un líquido que te permitirá respirar… pero por desgracia tu querida cámara se arruinara…—. Explico el castaño con el suit plug, el cual mantenía las ganas de reírse a no más no poder, pero se contenía para no dañar el poco orgullo de su recién adquirido amigo.

Los cuatro Chicos sintieron como el Eva poco a poco recuperaba la compostura pero para el piloto, el control sobre la maquina era aun mas difícil, se sentía mucho más pesada, y su movimientos eran tardíos, cosa que no le agrado nada al castaño.

—Misato, ¿cuál es el porcentaje de sincronización…?—. Dijo el castaño con mucho esfuerzo, mientras se levantaba tenía que forcejear con un ángel que los podría partir a la mitad.

—"45% y bajando muy rápidamente, si la batalla continua, posiblemente el Eva se apague por falta de sincronizacion con el piloto…—. Dijo está preocupada, pero para arruinar mucho más las cosas, la movilidad del Eva también baja por lo que el ángel zafo un brazo y logro cortar el cable de energía conectado al Eva.

Todas las pantallas del la cabina se pusieron en rojo, cosa que alarmo a todos, y un temporizador se activo…

«Mierda, mierda… MIERDA ¿ qué putas significa ese temporizador?». Se pregunto Shinji.

—{Es cuanta energía de reserva le queda al Eva, si sigues así, todos morirán}—. Dijo monótona la voz, aun que se sentía el aura oscuro de la cabina, y era por una simple razón, un castaño muy malcriado…

«Pero… ¿Que me sugieres que haga?». Pregunto Shinji algo fastidiado.

—{Recuerdas la técnica que te enseñe para fusionarte con el Eva, pues puede intentarlo con tus amigos, cuando termines de alinear los pensamientos de los cuatro en uno solo, podrás tomar control total sobre el Eva, como normalmente lo harías, asi que te sugiero que empieces ya por que faltan 3 minutos de energía auxiliar}—. Dijo la voz mientras le mostraba recuerdos vagos de sus tres amigos.

—¡Chicos, miren!—. Dijo Kensuke cuando un latigo se dirigía con una fuerza bruta hacia la cabeza del Eva, todos pensaron que era la hora de su muerte y querían evitar el tentáculo, por un segundo la sincronizacion subió exponencialmente y lo esquivaron muy fácilmente cosa que dejo muy pero muy desconcertados a todos los observadores, allí fue cuando a nuestro héroe encontró lo que buscaba, un pensamiento en común… la muerte.

—Kensuke, Touji y Hikari… lo que tenemos enfrente es un horrible monstruo que si nos matara si tiene la oportunidad…—. Dijo Shinji cruel mente, dejando con lagrimas a la chica y a los chicos un tanto aterrado.

—Pero… le podemos ganar, si USTEDES NO QUIEREN MORIR PIENSEN EN UNA SOLA COSA, MATAR A ESE INFELIZ…—. Grito a todo pulmón el piloto, cosa que hizo que los tres acompañantes al ver su única solución entraron en modo, beserker.

— {Tu sincronización es oscilante, varía entre el 70% y 120%, pero no es lo suficiente para que dobles tu campo y construyas otra arma de patrón negro, ya que necesitas estabilidad ondular; lo bueno es que el patrón oscilante de sincronización sigue un patrón positivo en los intervalos de 4-5 en la escala de Gaul´s Door así que ten eso en cuenta} —. Dijo la voz con un tono de alegría cosa que desconcertó al castaño.

«Gracias otra vez… muchas gracias». Y este embozo una sonrisa muy sádica.

* * *

 **[** _ **La Batalla**_ **]**

El Ángel se encontraba acorralado por el Eva, y el Eva se encontraba en sus últimos 2 minutos, el Eva atacaba sin piedad alguna al ángel, Shinji sabía que no podía traer su oz por los motivos de que oscilaba demasiado pero lo único que tenía en su mano era un cuchillo progresivo, cosa que era muy inservible a menos que fuera cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la criatura tenia esos látigos cosa que no lo dejaba acercarse lo suficiente como para darle en el núcleo y que muera.

Su única alternativa era empezar por esos látigos pero no le quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

—"Misato… ¿me escuchas?"—. Se escucho por un intercomunicador.

—"fuerte y claro"—. Contesto la aludida.

—"¿Dónde habrá otra fuente de poder?"—. Pregunto este.

—"A 500 metros de allí, si te apuras, lo conseguirás"—. Decía Misato con el corazón en la mano.

Shinji se zafo rápidamente del Ángel para ir a correr por la fuente de poder, ya allí se conecto la fuente de poder en la espalda y su temporizador desapareció, cosa que alivio a los 4 chicos de la cabina y ahora tenía un objetivo claro, matar al ángel.

El Eva con su cuchillo en mano tomo un de los tentáculos con la otra, cosa que los 4 chicos sintieron pero el dolor de la quemadura en su mano era lo suficiente para querer destrozarle la cara al ángel, por lo que Shinji con un rápido movimiento le corto uno de los tentáculos, para su suerte ese no se regeneraba como el primer ángel con el que combatió, si no hubiera sido por su guadaña no lo pudiera haber diseccionado completamente.

Los gritos del Ángel se escucharon por toda la cuidad y Shinji estaba ahora en ventaja, pero la ira del ángel se desato, con el otro tentáculo libre golpeo al Eva por lo que salieron disparados contra un edificio aledaño.

Los cuatro chicos rápidamente pensaron en levantarse y devolverle el favor con creces al maldito ángel, por lo que con un movimiento rápido Shinji clavo la cuchilla en el núcleo del Ángel.

* * *

 **[** _ **Hangar de NERV-Tokyo 3**_ **]**

Shinji estaba en una de las duchas, por desgracia para sus amigos habían sido trasportados hacia la enfermería ya que colapsaron luego de la batalla contra el ángel, por suerte para ellos el Eva se apago después de que se confirmara que el ángel había muerto.

La doctora Akagi lo volvió a felicitar gracias a que ya tenían dos núcleos de los ángeles en su poder, por lo que posiblemente el mundo en un par de años, si es que sobrevivían a lo que estaba ocurriendo, tendría otra extraña forma de poder de energía.

Pero por desgracia a la Central de NERV- Tokyo 3 según una nueva reglamentación sobre las investigaciones, solo podría tener bajo su poder 1 núcleo como máximo; por lo que pronto tendrían que mandar uno de los dos núcleos a una de las ramas de NERV-Nevada.

Aunque el chico se estaba duchando, solo una cosa le pasaba atreves de su mente; un hipótesis que podría servir para futuros mechas como los Eva, solo que necesitaba mucho más tiempo para formularla y presentarla a un consejo, pero por ahora se centraría en hacerse pasar por un chico de 15 años totalmente 'normal'.

* * *

 **[** _ **Enfermería de NERV**_ **]**

Shinji solo podía observar la condiciones de sus tres amigos, aun que según los monitores de pulso cardiaco estaba muy bien y saludables, el sabia que psicológicamente hablando no estarían bien, y además su pad… el comandante y el sub-comandante los mandarían a llamar.

Pero por ahora solo debía a asegurarse que volverían a despertar; mientras el aludido pensaba en ello, la comandante Katsuragi lo observaba con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Shinji estas bien? —. Pregunto Misato.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Mis amigos están bien después de todo…—. Dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿sabes que el comándate querrá interrogarlos verdad? —. Pregunto con cierto temor, no se sabía que podía pensar cierto hombre.

— Sinceramente no esperaba menos de parte de él—. Contesto sencillamente.

— Esa es la actitud Shinji, pero ya sabes… lo de siempre ¿verdad? —. Pregunto esta con cierta malicia.

—¿Hmpf? —. Solo la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Como sabes… Nesecito un informe de-ta-lla-do…—. Dijo esta con una sonrisa de gato.

—No tengo intención de hacer tu trabajo…—. Contesto este con cierta arrogancia.

—No me queda de otra que felicitarte con una de mis míticas cenas…—. Vacilo está moviendo los dedos de lado a lado.

—En la Usb esta el informe de 40 páginas y media, por favor solo vete…—. Contesto este rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias Shinji… Toma como recompensa…—. Y esta le propino un beso en el cachete, como este no se lo esperaba se sonrojo mucho causando una risa por parte de la comandante.

* * *

 **[** _ **Unas Horas después**_ **]**

Shinji había cogido una de las computadoras portátiles de la sección de investigación, la cual pidió prestada a la doctora Akagi ya cual accedió a prestársela y le dio un código de acceso a la red de información de NERV por lo que al chico no le pudo venir mejor lo que acababa de adquirir.

Luego de ello se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del comandante.

—Buenas Tardes Comandante Ikari—. Saludo Shinji con cierta monotonía. —Buenas Tardes Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki—. Saludo al hombre a la par de su padre.

—Piloto Ikari… que sorpresa que se aparezca por aquí—. Correspondió el sub-comandante con una sonrisa.

—Jaja me avergüenza sub-comandante… es que quería tratar de un tema muy importante—. Lanzo este al aire mientras miraba los grabados del techo de la oficina.

— ¿Acaso será la condición de sus amigos? Piloto Ikari—. Dijo el comandante con una voz ronca.

—Exactamente, su intuición me hace las cosas más fáciles comandante—. Contesto Shinji un poco sorprendido.

—Y ¿qué tienes para mí? —. Pregunto este directo al grano.

—Tome, es una USB con un informe detallado con las razones de que se dejo poner civiles en la cabina del EVA, también hay un informe detallado de el campo de resonancia metal que es la que usted quería ¿verdad? Le facilito la información en pro que no se tome la molestia que torture a un trió de chicos de mi edad para sacar la información…—. Contesto Shinji con una sonrisa.

—…—. El comandante solo guardo silencio.

—puedo interpretar su silencio como un si… así que… si me permiten me retiro, un placer haberlo visto Sub-comandante…—. Shinji solo hizo una señal de respeto y se retiro de la habitación con paso fuerte, el comandante aun seguía en silencio.

— ¿no crees que tu hijo tiene una mayor intuición que la tuya? Incluso sabía lo que buscarías en sus tres amigos—. Alego este con cierta sonrisa. «Te pareces mucho mas a Yui que a tu padre, me alegro muchísimo por ti, Shinji Ikari»

* * *

 **[** _ **Por la noche, enfermería de NERV**_ **]**

Los tres chicos se comenzaban a levantar un poco cansados, por lo que una parte del alama de Shinji volvió a su cuerpo y ya no estaba tan tenso, cosa que lo alegro.

— ¿Shinji? —. Pregunto cierto castaño de lentes.

—Me alegro que los tres estén bien—. Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa no muy amigable.

—Shinji… me alegro de que no hayamos sido comidos por esa cosa…—. Dijo Touji con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—si yo también—. Añadió la presidenta de clases.

—Yo también me alegro, ya que si no fuera por ello… no podría darles lo que se merecen…—. Shinji esbozo una sonrisa sádica y se dirigió a las camas mientras se tronaba los nudillos; los tres chicos muy alarmados se pasaron a la cama de Touji rápidamente, Shinji llego a esta y los tres chicos estaban en la esquina de la cama, ya con muchísimas lagrimas en sus ojos, estaban abrazados entre sí.

—Shinji…—. Pronunciaron al unisonó.

—Trió de idiotas… no me vuelva a hacer esto…—, Y el chico los abrazo fuertemente y se hecho a llorar con los tres chicos que se morían del miedo, por lo que los otros tres le siguieron rápidamente.

—pero aun así no se escapan…—. Por lo que el castaño solo les golpeo la cabeza suavemente a los dos chicos y a la dama se la dejo pasar.

* * *

 **[Día siguiente]**

Shinji se en caminaba con sus audífonos puestos hacia el instituto por lo que no se percataba demasiado por lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

Al llegar al instituto este solo se dirigió a su salón de clases correspondiente y saco su portátil y sin perder detalle alguno se puso a teclear a altas velocidades, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros tres chicos que se les podía considerar como amigos.

Los tres solo le sonrieron y volvieron a sus actividades, después de todo el no era un chico para nada 'normal'.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 _Buenas chicos, espero que después de tanta espera les guste este emocionante capitulo, que a mi parecer es uno de los mejores que escribo sobre batallas._

 _Si les soy sincero, creo que seguiré esta sección un cuando se que la sección ya está muriendo poco a poco, pero me gusta muchísimo este anime, aunque yo tenga altos y bajos, seguiré escribiendo, me podre tardas años en retomarla pero… algo si les aseguro, que terminare las tres series que tengo en la sección de Evangelion :D_


End file.
